Permíteme un descanso
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: La debilidad me tiene harto. Me dejan de lado. Pues ahora haré lo que yo quiera, por una vez. Yaoi: RayleighxZoro, leve SanjixZoro. Lemon spoilers capítulo 510 y alrededores. RESUBIDO POR PROBLEMAS DE FF


_Ey, ey, ey!! Aquí estoy!! No me había muerto. Bueno, algunas de mis más preciadas neuronas sí. Que descansen en paz -.-_

_Ahora seriamente, el fresquito me da marcha, y aquí vuelvo a la carga! Pareja totalmente nueva! Creo tener el placer de ser la primera que escribe algo sobre RayleighxZoro en español. Con lo que hay __**serios spoilers**__, que si no os gustan recomiendo no leer. Al igual que si tampoco os gusta el lemon, o el yaoi (hombrexhombre). Si es uno de estos casos, media vuelta y marchando!_

_Por otra parte, espero que los que continuéis leyendo disfrutéis la historia. No seáis recelosos por la diferencia de edad, es un fic muy ameno ( sí, sí... ¬¬)._

Nota: Resubido. Fanfiction se empeña en no mostrar mis fics, así que pruebo a ver si así hay alguien que lo lee. Un saludo.

**Permíteme un descanso**

Fic de RayleighxZoro (y leve SanjixZoro)

Basado en la supuesta continuación del capítulo 510 del manga.

Su cuerpo era muy pesado. Le dolía incluso respirar y notaba la sangre ardiente abandonándole.

"¿Voy a morir aquí?" se preguntó, tratando de al menos levantar un brazo. Pero notó los retumbos en su malherido cuerpo y sus piernas colgando y balanceándose. Alguien le estaba llevando, no sabía quién ni adónde, porque estaba demasiado debilitado incluso para abrir los ojos, pero dejó que ese calor ajeno le calentara el pecho y se volvió a dormir.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Volvía a despertarse, pero como antes, sus fuerzas habían desaparecido. Tal vez no había descansado lo suficiente. Pero eso le daba igual. ¿Cómo podía ser que le derrotaran de aquella manera? Desde que Kuma le pasó todo el daño de Luffy a él había comenzado a ser débil, a perder, a quedarse inmóvil con un cuerpo que no reaccionaba ante la muerte.

¿Cómo vencería a Mihawk si continuaba así?

Su ceño se frunció hasta dolerle la cabeza. Era inadmisible, no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir perdiendo. Debía hacerse más fuerte aún, pero su cuerpo había llegado al límite.

"Mierda..." notó cómo sus ojos le escocían y se le aguaban, pero por más que le doliera, no derramaría ni una sola lágrima. Nada de autocompasión, así era él.

Algo le rozó el brazo, y sujetó su fría mano entre algo mucho más cálido. De repente se calmó. No sabía quién era, pero le reconfortaba. Relajó su frente y al hacerlo, unas furtivas lágrimas escaparon sin su permiso.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una grave y agradable voz. Le sonaba, pero no era de nadie de la tripulación, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién era entonces?

- ... - sus palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, incluso mover la mandíbula y la lengua para articularlas le pareció algo más duro que levantar aquellas pesas de varias toneladas con las que entrenaba.

- No hables. - le pidió, pasando un pañuelo por el camino que recorrieron las lágrimas, secándolas, y Zoro volvió a relajarse. Fuera quien fuese, sentía la extraña sensación de que estaba a salvo, de que a su lado no le pasaría nada malo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Estaba harto de tener la incógnita de no saber quién era, y lentamente, mientras sus ojos enfocaban a aquel hombre y se acostumbraban a la luz, reconoció su silueta y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

- ... _Jii-san_...

Rayleigh, el Rey Oscuro, estaba a su lado, sujetándole la mano y preocupándose por él. El viejo sonrió al ver que le reconocía, y le soltó, imaginándose de que aquel contacto no le resultaría demasiado agradable.

- Puedes llamarme Rayleigh. - le dijo con firmeza, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa segura de su rostro.

Las preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero su adormecido cuerpo no era capaz de asimilar la situación ni le permitía pronunciar nada.

- Tus compañeros se han separado. Y me dejaron que me ocupara de ti. - le explicó, sabiendo de sobra las preguntas que se estaría haciendo. - Has dormido dos días enteros, hoy os tenéis que reencontrar en el mangroove 41, según me han dicho.

- ¿Por qué... estoy contigo...? - consiguió preguntarle, moviendo con esfuerzo sus brazos, tratando de incorporarse apoyándose en ellos, pero sus fuerzas volvieron a fallarle, desistiendo y cayendo de nuevo en el mullido colchón.

- ¿Te molesta estar conmigo? - le preguntó, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz, sin dejar de sonreír. - Claro, hubieras preferido que cuidara de ti Shakky, ¿verdad?

Zoro alzó una ceja, sin entender por qué le decía eso hasta que sus neuronas chocaron y lo comprendió.

- No, no prefiero que me cuide una mujer... Sería un problema si... vinieran a por mi y le atacaran por mi culpa...

- Vaaaya.

Zoro se quedó contemplándole largamente, observando las arrugas en su frente y a los lados de sus ojos, su pelo canoso cayendo con gracia en largos mechones sobre su rostro, su larga cicatriz, su sonrisa... Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, apartó la vista, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y más se sonrojó al comprobar el bulto que se erguía bajo las sábanas.

Pero es que... le encontraba muy atractivo...

Todo en aquel hombre era misterioso, apenas sabía nada de él ni de su banda que consiguieron atravesar por completo Grand Line, y tal vez esa fuerza extraña que irradiaba le llamaba la atención y le atraía irremediablemente.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó de repente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Zoro gruñó un sí, y Rayleigh se separó de su lado, girándose hacia una pequeña cocina que se encontraba en aquella misma redonda estancia.

El peliverde se quedó inmóvil, escuchando el crepitar de la comida salteada en la sartén, y su estómago comenzó a quejarse antes de lo que planeó.

Pero estaba avergonzado. Había perdido, no cabía duda. ¿Y él se quedaba contemplando aquel hombre y se excitaba? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera podía reconocerse, ¿dónde estaba el frío Zoro que se hubiera levantado de la cama a pesar de que le detuvieran y se hubiera marchado diciendo unas simples gracias sin mirarle desde la puerta de entrada? Algo andaba mal con él...

- Ya está, espero que te guste. - dijo el hombre, dejando sobre el taburete en el que antes había estado sentado el plato de arroz con verduras y carne y la botella de sake, ayudando a incorporarlo. Zoro no le miró y dejó que le ayudara sin rechistar.

La sábana resbaló y se encontró sin camisa, con el pecho cubierto de vendas.

- ¿Tan mal estoy? - susurró de forma casi inaudible, mientras Rayleigh le ponía el plato sobre sus piernas.

- Estás para el arrastre, jovencito. Pero si te recuperas de esta, serás mucho más fuerte que antes.

Zoro le miró serio, sin comprender muy bien por qué alguien que no tenía nada que ver con él le cuidaba de aquella manera.

- ¿Puedes comer? - le preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Sí... Eso trataré... - le respondió, moviendo los brazos con esfuerzo. Pero podía comer, y Rayleigh le dejó tranquilo, volviéndose de nuevo a la cocina para recogerla.

- Tus compañeros me pidieron que te cuidara. - comenzó a explicarle. - En estos momentos están todos dispersados, tratando de ocultarse y de sobrevivir de cualquier manera, y nadie podía arrastrar a alguien tan malherido como tú.

Zoro tragó saliva. O sea, que le habían abandonado por carga inútil. La garganta se le cerró y tuvo que beber un poco para tratar de respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

- Pero el rubio de cejas en espiral se quedó con nosotros. Me explicó lo que os pasó en vuestro anterior encuentro con Kuma y me dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Teme que no te recuperes nunca.

¿Sanji preocupado por él? Claro, perdería a su rival, ya no tendría a nadie con quien pelearse en sus ratos libres y se aburriría. Pero podría considerarlo también como un descanso, ¿no? Al final, le habían tratado como una pieza de ajedrez, que se usa hasta perderla y no se recupera.

- Me recuperaré. Para su desgracia... - sentenció con amargura, apretando el tenedor en su puño cerrado.

- Jaja, así me gusta, Roronoa-kun.

Aquel hombre no parecía darse cuenta de todo el resentimiento que había en su voz, y después de volverse a sentar a su lado continuó alegremente.

- Ese chico te sujetó la mano mientras estabas inconsciente, maldiciendo de vez en cuando. Supongo que estaba frustrado por eso de que no le dejaste que tomara tu lugar cuando pasó aquello.

Zoro abrió mucho los ojos, dejando caer el tenedor. ¿Le había estado cogiendo la mano en sueños? No podía ser...

- Su orgullo debe ser muy fuerte, me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero yo no le prometí nada al respecto.

- Pues podrías habértelo guardado... - murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

- Podría. - asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Un poco... - físicamente comenzaba a encontrarse bastante mejor, pero dentro de él las noticias nuevas revoloteaban aturdiéndole.

Dejó el plato a un lado al terminarlo, y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, bebiendo directamente de la botella de sake. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo necesitaba de su atención. Y de la atención de otra persona.

Rayleigh le miraba curioso, esperando cualquier tipo de comentario, pero Zoro analizaba fríamente la situación. Sus compañeros le habían descartado, Sanji temía que no se recuperara, y estaba en manos de aquel misterioso hombre.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más decidido que pudo. Rayleigh asintió, esperando a que continuara. - ¿Podemos tener sexo?

El viejo dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, mientras Zoro dejaba la botella en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí.

Rayleigh se lo pensó durante unos segundos, y finalmente, se levantó, sacándose la chaqueta y las botas, sentándose en un costado de la cama.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó curioso, dejando que Zoro acercara sus endurecidas manos hasta su camisa y comenzara a desabrocharla.

- Quiero... un descanso. Un descanso de mi tripulación. Un descanso de mi sueño. Por una vez, quiero atender mi cuerpo. Y cuando me recupere, seré más fuerte. - concluyó con una sonrisa determinada.

- Está bien. - le concedió el hombre, sacándose él mismo la camisa por no poder sacársela el joven. - No sabía que prefirieras los hombres.

- Yo tampoco. - le aseguró él, dejando que el mayor le abrazara y besara con delicadeza su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba. - Mi cuerpo me lo pide, y a mi me da igual con quien sea, hombre o mujer.

- Mmm... - Rayleigh pasó sus labios por la oreja de Zoro, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes, e introdujo su lengua, estremeciéndole por completo.

- Y... - su voz volvía a sonar entrecortada, pero esta vez por la excitación. - Podría... decirte... lo mismo...

- No he vuelto a estar con ningún hombre después de Roger. - le explicó, sorprendiendo tanto a Zoro que se quedó tieso e insensible durante unos segundos, hasta que le acarició con rudeza los pezones, poniéndolos duros. - Esto me traerá muchos recuerdos...

- ¿Roger y tú...? - comenzó a preguntar, sin salir de su asombro.

- Bueno, tampoco es tan raro. Siempre ha habido pocas mujeres piratas, y en esa época todavía había menos. - le explicó, apartando la sábana y contemplando fijamente el pecho de Zoro, como decidiendo por dónde continuar. - A veces los dos nos sentíamos muy faltos de afecto, como tú ahora.

- Oh... - Rayleigh le había vuelto a tumbar sobre la cama y se había recostado sobre él, besando su fuerte y herido pecho.

- Pero ambos éramos heteros, esta regla sólo se aplicaba en travesías largas.

- Entiendo... - murmuró, aunque había dejado de escucharle. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el faldillero del barco y comenzó a preguntarse si cuando tenía ganas de sexo lo hacía con las chicas. Aunque con el carácter de ambas, era algo casi impensable.

Zoro subió sus manos, apoyándolas en la espalda del hombre mientras este seguía lamiendo su pecho, humedeciendo las vendas y provocándole escalofríos cada vez que rozaba su piel. Sus manos se movían con precisión sobre su cuerpo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sabiendo qué punto tocar, cuando rozar el pezón y cuando lamerlo, mordisquearlo o echarle su aliento. Sólo con esas simples cosas estaba haciendo olvidar a Zoro su malestar consigo mismo y con sus compañeros, para dejar su mente en blanco y disfrutar de su agradable y experto tacto.

Lentamente, acariciando con sutileza, fue bajando sus manos por su vientre y desabrochó sus pantalones, apartándolos por completo y dejando su duro aparato al aire, mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Tienes una buena pieza, Roronoa-kun. Aunque no haré comparaciones con la de Roger.

- ¿Que no...? - se semi incorporó, mirándole ceñudo, preguntándose qué demonios había querido insinuar con eso, pero enrolló sus dedos alrededor de su hombría y la comenzó a masajear, inclinando de nuevo a Zoro sobre la cama con la mano libre.

Zoro comenzó a moverse al ritmo que marcaba el mayor, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para que el placer durara tanto como fuera posible, mientras que Rayleigh levantó sus piernas y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar su entrada con unos dedos que ya estaban húmedos.

"¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?" se preguntó, notando con dolor como introducía su primer y grueso dedo y lo movía dentro de él.

El espadachín se estremeció, gimiendo tanto de dolor como de placer, con la espesa saliva formando hilillos dentro de su boca, y escapando una pequeña oleada de semen, que contuvo como pudo, cerrando mucho los ojos.

- Ey, ey, relájate. - le pidió con dulzura el viejo, acercándose hasta su rostro y besándole la frente. - Puedes correrte cuando quieras, no pararemos por eso.

Zoro quiso decirle que no se contenía, que sólo se reservaba cuando de repente introdujo dos dedos más dentro de él, y de la impresión gritó ahogadamente, corriéndose en el acto, mientras se cogía con mucha fuerza a las mangas del mayor. Se quedó jadeando, exhausto, y eso que apenas habían comenzado, y se quiso incorporar, encontrándose de nuevo con la negativa de Rayleigh.

- Después. - le dijo simplemente.

Sacó sus dedos lentamente, intentando no hacerle daño, y sin darle mucho más tiempo a pensárselo, introdujo su miembro. Zoro volvió a gemir, aunque esta vez se mordió los labios, ahogándolo tanto como pudo, al mismo tiempo que Rayleigh lo incorporaba y lo sentaba encima de sus piernas, dejándolo caer sobre su pieza para que se terminara de meter sola.

El chico tembló y se agarró con fuerza al mayor, enrollando sus piernas por su espalda y sin soltar su camisa, que apretaba entre sus puños cerrados. Rayleigh le sujetó entre sus piernas, abriéndoselas más todavía, mientras volvía a tomar el aparato de Zoro, despertándose en poco tiempo por al contacto.

Le dolía terriblemente, era horrible sentir algo tan grande dentro de él, e incluso creyó que lo partiría, o que como mínimo, comenzaría a sangrar, pero a los pocos segundos en que el viejo comenzó a moverse con firmeza, masajeándole de nuevo con una mano mientras que con la otra lo apretaba aún más contra él, el dolor fue desapareciendo en poco rato, instalándose un placer que lo emborrachaba. Dejó de contener sus gemidos porque lo que le hacía sentir era tan agradable que su boca estaba abierta de sorpresa y admiración. Nunca antes, habiéndolo probado tanto con hombres como con mujeres, y en el primer caso, bajo los dos roles, nunca se había sentido así.

"¿Qué tiene este hombre?" se preguntó, desbordado de placer, corriéndose de nuevo, pero teniéndola tiesa aún por la excitación que tenía. Realmente no hacía nada especial. Tampoco tenía un olor especial, sólo de madera y un poco a viejo. Pero tenía exactamente lo que quería, fuese lo que fuese.

Soltó su camisa para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el huevo del hombro, mientras el hombre continuaba moviéndose, cada vez más frenético hasta derramarse dentro de él, suspirando ambos.

- Suéltate. - le pidió, cogiéndole de los brazos. Zoro sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba. ¿Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para él y ahora estaba enfadado?

Zoro se apartó, cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirarle. Se sentía humillado, ya ni con eso podría relajarse. Pero fue sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama para que Rayleigh le besara la frente con dulzura, apoyando con firmeza sus manos sobre sus hombros, y con suavidad le dio la vuelta.

- Es más cómodo así para mí. - le dijo con suavidad, poniendo el trasero del joven a la altura de su cara.

El chico enrojeció hasta las orejas, tanto avergonzado por la ridícula postura como por haberle malinterpretado. Aliviado y ansioso también, aquel hombre sabía cómo provocarle. De repente volvió a notar cómo volvía a meterse dentro de él, suspirando de la impresión y del placer, ya que su cuerpo estaba totalmente preparado para aquella segunda vez.

- Ahora te mostraré... - se había recostado sobre él y le susurraba al oído. - ... Por qué me llaman el "Rey Oscuro".

Zoro sintió una oleada eléctrica, que le fue erizando todo el vello del cuerpo y le hizo engrandecer su miembro una vez más. Rayleigh pasó una de sus manos por su culo, acariciándole las nalgas, pellizcándolas con cuidado, y luego, sutilmente, se acercó a su entrada ya ocupada e introdujo el índice de su derecha, apoyando el pulgar debajo para notar su propio dedo moviéndose en su interior de manera distinta a las fuertes y precisas estocadas que le propinaba y hacían gemir al espadachín cada vez que cogía aire, hurgando hacia los lados en busca de darle más placer.

- Ahhh... - había cerrado sus ojos tan fuertemente que las lágrimas caían sin querer, se atragantaba con su propia saliva que no le dejaba respirar bien. Y hubiese dado una de sus katanas porque no le tocara más su aparato, que estaba totalmente húmedo del sudor y caían gotas de la espesa sustancia de vez en cuando sobre el colchón, mezclado con el otro fluido. Pero fue a sujetársela y masajeársela, destruyendo la poca fortaleza que había podido construir en ese aspecto, cayendo en el placer de su caricia.

- Qué activo eres, Roronoa-kun. - exclamó entre sorprendido y maravillado Rayleigh, con su mano mojada por el espadachín. - Ojalá tuviera la vitalidad que tienes tú.

- ¿Vi... talidad? - preguntó, formando burbujas con su saliva al hablar. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Si estaba para el arrastre después de las últimas palizas que había recibido. Y de hecho, apenas estaba teniendo aguante...

- Que puedas disfrutarlo de esta manera es... - se estremeció un momento, conteniéndose para no terminar aún. - ... Que tienes mucha energía guardada...

Zoro no pudo sonrojarse más, pero sintió otra oleada de calor en sus mejillas, y le extrañó que no le comentara que de sus orejas salía humo. Tenía mucha energía... podía recuperarse entonces. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero se borró en pocos segundos al notar cómo el mayor le desbordaba, gimiendo ambos al mismo tiempo. Y al instante siguiente, Zoro se había quedado dormido profundamente.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Oi, marimo.

La molesta voz seguía llamándole insistentemente, y algo le zarandeó, molestándole.

- ¡Marimo!

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe. El rostro del rubio fue lo primero que vio y casi se cae de la cama de la impresión.

- ¿Qué... qué haces tú aquí?

Sanji le miró impaciente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con un pie golpeando el suelo de la impaciencia, mientras en sus labios el cigarrillo se movía al compás de su poderosa pierna.

- Se dice buenos días, espadachín mierdoso. Aunque ya es casi de noche. - murmuró, girándose a ver la ventana. - Joder, tenemos que reunirnos con el resto, date prisa.

Zoro se incorporó pesadamente, aunque debía reconocer que se encontraba mucho mejor que antes. Alguien le había cambiado las vendas y volvía a estar vestido, al menos llevaba los pantalones. Se puso en pie, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y Sanji, reacio a ayudarle, le lanzó su camisa a la cara.

- Vamos. - le urgió, marchándose a la puerta y atravesándola.

No entendía a qué venía tanta prisa, ¿qué mosca le había picado? Su cara debió de resultar muy divertida, porque Rayleigh, que se había mantenido al margen, sentado en un sofá observándoles detenidamente, rió suavemente. Zoro le interrogó con la mirada y el viejo se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno... - cogió aire, notando cómo se sonrojaba levemente, mientras trataba de concentrarse en colocarse la camisa. - Gracias por la ayuda, Rayleigh.

- No hace falta que me las des. He podido desentumecerme después de tanto tiempo.

Zoro se puso más rojo aún, y rascándose la nuca tratando de parecer relajado, le tendió la mano.

- Hasta la próxima. - Rayleigh la aceptó, estrechándola con la suya cayosa. - Rey Oscuro...

De repente tiró de su mano, tomando por sorpresa al joven, y plantó un beso en sus labios, tratando al principio de no usar la lengua en él, pero al tener a Zoro tan receptivo, el beso se transformó en algo fogoso y húmedo, y por una vez le hizo sentir al peliverde ganas de quedarse y calmar tantas veces como hiciera falta su cuerpo con aquel viejo experto en la materia.

- Hasta la próxima. - le susurró.

Dio un traspiés, parpadeando como atontado. Se serenó y salió de la casa, sin volverse a girar para ver a Rayleigh, y alcanzando a Sanji en unas pocas zancadas.

- Oi, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? - preguntó Zoro, un poco molesto con el malestar del cocinero.

- ...

- ¿Y por qué me has venido a buscar?

- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas! - gritó de repente. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, sin entender esa explosión de mal humor, y entonces, como queriéndose disculpar por aquello, añadió: - Sólo procura no esforzarte tanto... Al menos hasta que te recuperes del todo.

Zoro pasó de estar sorprendido a esbozar una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Entendía que le costara mostrarse preocupado por él en su presencia.

- Vale, vale... - le palmeó el hombro amistosamente, notando como el rubio se ponía tenso y le miraba totalmente colorado.

Tal vez podría hacer un trato con él, al igual que lo habían hecho Roger y Rayleigh.

**OWARI**

Aquí está la loca de Yuria a dar la tabarra como despedida XD

Lo dedico a Iomai por aguantar mis tonterías, a Mara-san, que se leyó lo que le faltaba de manga para poder leer esta cosa rara salida de la mente de una pervertida XD, a Mellorine, perdona por no leer tus últimos capis, enseguida me pondré a ello, lo prometo levanta el dedo meñique. Y bueno, a cierto chico que se atrevió a leerlo para hacerme un fanart para ilustrarlo :P

También a todos los que lo hayáis leido y disfrutado n.n

Nos vemos pronto con más idas de olla, espero que la próxima sea más alegre, que ya empiezo a regocijarme demasiado con el dolor de Zoro


End file.
